Last Words
by Yakigane
Summary: /12012xD OUT/ Un couloir glacial, des bruits métalliques, des hommes humiliés. Et aucune lumière, ou presque.


_**Auteur : **_Yakigane_**  
Titre : **_Last Words_**  
Base : **_12012 (Hiroaki) & D=OUT (Hikaru, et un autre, à vous de deviner lequel 8D)  
_**Genre : **_AU/Deathfic  
_**Disclaimer : **_Aucun de ces hommes (...hommes... ?) ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos et ça m'étonnerait franchement que cette histoire ait réellement eu lieu, mais toute ressemblance avec des évènements s'étant réellement déroulés serait parfaitement fortuite.  
_**Note de l'auteur : **_Euh... Bonne lecture ?

C'était sombre. Et puis il faisait froid. Ca puait la mort et la paille salie. Ca puait parfois le sexe et la douleur. Le sol autrefois gris était devenu rouge. On n'entendait que les pesants et métalliques bruits de pas des gardes qui faisaient leurs rondes. Des fois, il y avait de la nourriture - des restes, en fait. De maigres bouts de viande, de gras ou des rognons, parfois un ou deux légumes oubliés ou rejetés parce que trop peu consistants ou avariés. D'autres fois on entendait une ou deux voix, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme, et puis des chaines, et les pas des gardes. Et toujours, cette tristesse, cette douleur, cette résignation. Cette humiliation. Ils n'étaient plus rien, plus rien d'autre que des chiens, qu'on parait l'espace d'un instant de mille splendeur pour les découvrir presque aussitôt, et que l'on replongeait dans l'horreur. Hommes, femmes, ou cadavres, eux-mêmes ne savaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Lui ne serait bientôt plus rien. Il restait si peu de son corps que c'était à peine si on le voyait, et pourtant il était souvent appelé. Ce soir-là, par exemple, on ouvrit sa porte, mais il ne releva même pas la tête, et on l'attrapa par le bras, détacha ses liens. Il fut mené sans douceur jusque dans une chambre aux fenêtre si immenses qu'on le verrait forcément de dehors - le, ou la, il ne savait plus - mais même cette idée-là l'indifférait complètement. On lui retira ses habits, lui enfila une robe, blanche, ornée de fleurs roses, légère et décoletée. Une fois habillé, humilié de la sorte, il prit machinalement la direction des appartements les plus luxueux. Un homme, habillé de noir, l'attendait déjà, allongé sur le lit, le regard impatient. Il s'approcha, se laissa toucher, se laissa humilier, sans un mot, sans un bruit. Sans se débattre ou protester. L'autre semblait y prendre un plaisir malsain et intriguant : le manque de réaction de sa victime ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Et comme toujours, lorsqu'il eut terminé, il déversa son liquide de vie sur le visage de sa victime, histoire de l'humilier un peu plus. On le ramena dans la petite chambre, lui confia de nouveau son uniforme abimé de prisonnier. Une fois rhabillé, on le mena jusqu'à sa cellule, rattacha ses liens, claqua la porte pour la fermer à clef. Il ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque, de nouveau, des bruits de pas se firent entendre près de la porte métallique. Le porte s'ouvrit, et lui se releva, prêt à subir une humiliation de plus. Mais le garde ne l'attrapa pas. Il entra, simplement, et referma la porte. C'était lui. Le garde qui lui donnait toujours un peu plus de nourriture qu'aux autres. Le moment où il venait était le seul où son coeur se réchauffait, un tout petit peu, et où il avait un semblant de sentiment. Il essayait toujours de lui sourire, échouait souvent, mais l'autre l'encourageait toujours dans ses efforts et lui souriait en retour.

"Je t'ai apporté un peu de rab," précisa inutilement le soldat, en lui tendant une pomme pas encore entamée et un morceau de pain.

Il lui offrit un sourire sincère, faible et qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose mais qui sembla faire plaisir au garde puisque celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire. Il prit la pomme et le morceau de pain, et l'autre sortit, retournant patrouiller sans dire un mot.

Plus rien. Il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un rare sourire, une fois de temps à autre. Il n'était plus qu'un objet, un vulgaire être inanimé et dont on ne se souciait plus, ou presque. Lui et tous les autres, esclves de guerre ignorants et oubliés, n'étaient plus que les pantins d'un homme lubrique. Il ferma les yeux, s'allongea, trouva difficilement le sommeil.

Et ne se réveilla jamais.

Ce fut cet homme, ce garde brun qui trouva, au matin, son petit corps à demi-nu, allongé contre le sol et l'air paisible, une pomme et un morceau de pain durci près de son visage blanc.

Et à la demande de ce simple soldat, on enterra son corps, au cours d'une cérémonie officielle. Par la suite, plus jamais on n'entendit parler de cet esclave hors du commun, ni du soldat qui était souvent venu lui permettre de survivre, qui était souvent venu sur sa tombe. Une autre stelle fut ajoutée. Discrètement, sans cérémonie. Sans nom. Sans date.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
